100 Things to Do Before High School (TV series)
100 Things to Do Before High School is a television show on Nickelodeon. It premiered as a movie in 2014, but the official series premiered in 2015. It consists of one season. Premise With the sudden realization that hard work and teenage drama await after eighth grade, CJ Martin is on a mission to make her last years of middle school epic! She and her lifelong best friends, Fenwick and Crispo, use an ever-expanding list of challenges to take chances and make memories before high school. Cast 'Main Cast' *'Isabela Moner' as CJ Martin, the kind and optimistic member of her friend group. She is never willing to give up on anything and is always taking chances on any opportunity that comes her way. *'Jaheem King Toombs' as Fenwick Frazier, the smart, cautious, energetic member of his friend group. He doesn't always agree with CJ at times, but he is willing to help her on her adventures. *'Owen Joyner' as Crispo Powers, the fun-loving, carefree, friendly member of his friend group. He can be air-headed at times and takes risks without thinking of the consequences, but his heart is in the right place. *'Jack De Sena' as Jack Roberts, the levelheaded and authoritative guidance counselor at Pootatuck Middle School. He assists and gives advice to CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo in their adventures. 'Recurring Cast' *'Brady Reiter' as Mindy Minus, the mean, popular girl at Pootatuck who has a crush on Crispo. *'Max Ehrich' as Ronbie Martin, CJ's older brother. *'Henry Dittman' as Mr. Martin, CJ and Ronbie's father. *'Stephanie Escajeda' as Mrs. Martin, CJ and Ronbie's mother. *'Lisa Arch' as Principal Hader, the strict principal of Pootatuck Middle School. *'Raajeev Aggerwhil' as Mr. Bored, a history teacher at Pootatuck. *'Gerdan Miguel Burton' as Mark Chernoff, a friend of CJ and Fenwick. *'Diane Delano' as Coach LeBeau, the gym and sports coach at Pootatuck. *'Marcus Fomar' as Mr. Bandt, the band, drama, and health teacher at Pootatuck. *'Matthew Scott Miller' as Paul Schmolitor, the hall monitor at Pootatuck. *'Christopher Neiman' as Henry Slinko, a science teacher at Pootatuck. *'Benjamin' and Matthew Royer as Benji and Enzo Froman, friends of CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo. Development and production 100 Things to Do Before High School was created by Scott Fellows, who is known for creating Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Big Time Rush, two shows that have aired on Nickelodeon. Fellows also worked on other Nickelodeon productions such as The Fairly OddParents, where he received an Emmy nomination. The pilot episode was filmed in March of 2014. Nickelodeon picked the show up for series four months later in July and ordered 26 episodes. The first season of the series began filming in Los Angeles in the fall of 2014 and later wrapped in May 2015. Episodes :Main article: Episode Guide Awards and nominations Honors Trivia *CJ's last name was originally Parker. *Mindy's first name was originally Mandy. *The series uses several tracks also used on Big Time Rush, another former Nick show. References Category:Browse